A High School Crush
by xofallingxinxlovexo
Summary: Rebecca, Carter, Adrian a story of high school students whose lives intertwine...Read and Review


Chapter One: Friends or not?

"I told you, I'm not going!" I snapped a bit too sharply for my liking. Carter Ponts, that stupid idiot smirks at me.

"Oh C'mon Rebecca!" he says a little too nice for his immature personality. I roll my eyes annoyed. Carter and I have known each other since we were kids in elementary school and even then he was annoying. Just seeing him no, seeing how much he's changed…its hilarious! I still giggle when I think about his big ears in kindergarten. Not thinking I start laughing and he stares at me confused with his dark brown eyes. I catch myself and cover my mouth. "What?" he asks confused.

"Nothing…" I mumble underneath my hands. He gives me a sharp look of suspicion then shrugs.

The bell screams above us and I gather my books quickly.

"Later." He says making a short wave then turns his back to me. I nod leaving the biology room. I walk into a congested hallway. Guys talk about football and boobs of course. Girls gush over their hair and guys tight buts. The typical conversations herd. I reach my small blue locker and fiddle with the stupid lock. After many times of repeating the same combo, my locker swings open. I take out my Algebra book and replace it with my biology book. I grab my gym shorts and stuff it in my huge bag. I shut my locker snapping on the black and silver lock. Knowing it's going to be a hassle to try opening it again. '_Oh well…'_

I push my way through groups and rush down the stairs. After three flights, I reach the bottom floor. Mrs. Jackson hollers over everyone, telling them to get to class. I walk into the girls' locker room and Adrian greets me with a hug.

"Hey!" I say.

"Oh my goodness guess what!" she says. Her long dark curly hair rolls off her shoulders.

"What!" I say acting surprised. I smile. I grab my shorts and start down the wall of dressing rooms. Adrian follows behind me. I find an empty one at the end.

"I heard there's a new guy in our class." She says beyond the door.

I slip off my jeans. "Really?" I ask folding them.

"Yup," she says. "And they say he's cute." I smile and slip on my shorts.

"Wait so is he new to the school?" I ask while opening the door. Adrian shrugs.

"I don't think so…" she says. We start to walk up the hall. "But I know he's cute." She says with a huge smile. We walk back to the group of girls and I drop my jeans on my bag. Mrs. Jackson tells us to head up to the gym and we do so. I walk side by side with Adrian. We open up the gym doors to see all the guys. Their shoot free throws. Adrian is already searching for the new guy.

She points to group of guys. "I think that's him." She says. I turn my head in the direction of her finger. A tall muscular boy stands. His back towards us. He has short light brown hair. He wears a navy blue t-shirt, kinda like Carters. Wait…

Is it Carter?

The guy flips his hair and turns. His face a warm tan. The features surprise me. It is Carter! Ugh! Adrian could see the disappointment in my face and looks confused.

"It's Carter…" I say.

"Wait that's Carter?" She asks. I nod. "He is so… cute!" She says. I look over at her stunned.

"What?" I ask.

"And how come you don't like him?" She asks. I stay silent not knowing how to answer. She shakes her head.

'_Why do I not like him?'. _"Well, I mean…" I stop to think. "Cause we've been friends for too long." I say. Adrian gives me a weird look.

"What does that have to do with anything?" She asks a bit confused. I didn't actually know. I open my mouth to speak but can't for words. A whistle is blown, Mrs. Jackson's.

She tells everyone to get on the gym line and start to stretch.

'_Why do I not like him? There shouldn't be reasons why I just don't…but he is pretty cute actually. STOP IT!' _I scream in my head. _'What am I thinking!?' _

"What's wrong with you?" I hear Carter's voice ask me. I turn to him surprised, not knowing he was standing beside me the whole time.

"Ahh…" I mumble but then the whistle is blown again.

"Okay," Mr. Cortez says, he's the tough football couch. "We're playing volleyball today." He says. Girls moan and the guys look surprised.

"What?" Darren, Carters best friend asks.

"What do you mean 'What'?" Mr. Cortez asks.

"Coach that's a girly sport." He says. I look over to him.

"Girly?" I say, the tone of my voice offended. "If you're saying girly this sport is perfect for you."

"Mr. Brown, if there's a problem you can sit out."Mr. Cortez says in front of Darren. I smile deviously as Darren turns mad starring me down. "Alright," Mr. Cortez begins. "Brown since you kindly volunteered you're captain." Darren groans and I laugh with Adrian. "And Revere," I hear my last name being called. I stop and look at Mr. Cortez. Darren smiles behind Mr. Cortez as I walk over. Jerk. "Revere chose first" Mr. Cortez says. I turn to the group of guys and girls.

"Ugh…Adrian" I say pointing to my best friend. She walks over and I sigh relieved. Darren chooses a bunch of football guys and I choose my fair share of athletes. I look over at Darren's team planning to see Carter but he's not there.

"Pont's," I hear Mr. Cortez say. "You're on Rebecca's team."

"WHAT!??" I say as Carter walks over slyly. He grins deviously. "You better not mess this up!" I say but he just keeps grinning. I roll my eyes annoyed. I choose me, Carter, Adrian and some of the girls on the athletic system to play. The rest of my team versus the other half of Darren's team. As Darren's team huddles up I roll my eyes. I turn to my team and say; " Do your best." And they nod with smiles spread across their faces. Kristina, our soccer star, juggles the ball effortlessly. I put her in the back as I put the people in formation, I bed she can serve. Darren's team goes into their positions and Kristen stops and holds the ball. The whistle is blown an the game begins.


End file.
